The First Tributes
by santiago.poncini20
Summary: "While always forgotten, they are important nonetheless" A brief take on the tributes from the first Hunger Games


The First Tributes were diverse and with rich stories beyond them. But for the Capitol, they were just the first meat to be devoured by them. These are them:

* * *

D1F

She was scared.

She was part of one of the few families related to the Capitol that worked for the rebellion too, playing a double sided game that would end in misery for them. They distributed special weapons for each of them, and now they were here, in a district were no body liked them, without any kind of way of escape. But the Capitol wouldn´t be so bad to choose like that when they were other people worse than her. She was only fourteen, she wasn´t a problem to anyone and interfere in her dad´s affairs.

She had nothing to be scared of, right?

* * *

D1M

He will have to kill.

That the first thought that it came to his mind when he heard his name being pulled out of the bowl. Not that his older brother was and would be safe forever for reaping, but that he will have to kill. He never thought he will have to do that, not having taking care of so many corpses in his family morgue. He was used to death, but not like this. But it wasn´t that he wasn´t comfortable, it was just odd for him.

Maybe that was the way killing was.

* * *

D2F

In Panem, and specially District 2, you wouldn´t be able to bomb the Peacekeepers Training Academy and get away with it.

* * *

D2M

This was his sister´s fault.

* * *

D3F

She didn´t understand why this was happening.

She and her family had always been loyal to the Capitol, and had never done anything to make that tight relation they had with them turned into ashes. Sure, her sister _might_ have gotten pregnant by mistake because of that stupid rebel boy, but that had been nothing. They had already paid their price for that, they didn´t need to do anything more than that.

Well, she is going to have to get her hands dirty. Ew

* * *

D3M

He thought he could make it out.

He is eighteen and has worked for the rebels since he was a child, his communications skills coming in handy for them. His family worked for them since long before he was born. It was like fate when the rebellion finally happened, and he could spread their wings free and fly.

But when the rebellion occurred, everything was worst for them. The district that previously loved them started to hate them because of their actions, and they got isolated further and further until they had nothing left to eat.

In a way, he was happy to be pick.

* * *

D4F

The tribute first selected, a rebel soldier, starts walking up, and then grabs the off the peacekeepers arms and shoots it at herself. The escort gets forced to choose another one piece slowly from the bottom to the top.

She is so shocked about what happened that she doesn´t realize it´s hers.

* * *

D4M

He only hopes that his girlfriend is safe.

* * *

D5F

She only hopes her boyfriend is safe.

* * *

D5M

He didn´t know how this was possible.

His friends were the rebellious ones, not him. He was the one that ratted them out to the authorities and the one who had helped rebuild the district alongside the powerful families of District Five. He was the one whose family has grown with the rebellion, not part of the ones that squirmed out with it. And it all because of him, It didn´t make sense.

Except, that when the escort´s son was a rebel in disguise, and there aren´t any cameras to check for the names she picks, everything can happen.

* * *

D6F

She deserved it.

Her family was one of the most known criminal mafias of Panem territory´s, and they had sold morphing to everyone. If it was for her, Panem could burn in hell, all she cared was her money and her protection, her riches and her safety, nothing else to care about.

Maybe that was the reason she ended up cataloged as most gruesome and painful death until the careers officially showed up. A bit of head crushing and bashing made everyone come to her senses, right?

* * *

D6M

He was just a normal citizen. Sure, his family had helped in the rebellion, all of the rest all also did. Why did it have to be him? He didn´t understand.

Like he didn´t understand how and why the district D3 boy came at him so fast with a knife in his hand. Another record for District Six in just the first games. First death ever and most gruesome, what could come next?

* * *

D7F

If she hadn´t gotten pregnant this wouldn´t have happened. All she had to was take care before the intercourse, and she would be safe now. But not, she had to go and fuck some random stranger, than resulted to be one of the most prolific rebels' assassins, who ended up attempting versus the president´s baby son life.

Fucking Marcella, you stupid bitch.

* * *

D7M

He was twelve and had a hope in his eyes when he entered the Games.

He was thirteen and had fear in what could be still be seen of his face when he got out.

* * *

D8F

She volunteered because, fuck the Capitol. She would make them come to common senses in her own rules, plus getting the attention for doing something good, like saving a life, it´s always nice.

* * *

D8M

The Capitol would now see how deserving of praise he was, after butchering some useless peasants, and would crown him. That´s the least they could do.

* * *

D9F

The happiest she felt in her whole life was when she heard her name being called in the reaping.

* * *

D9M

He never believed all of her family´s beliefs, always considering himself a rebel without a cause, fighting for common sense in a place where there wasn´t any.

He didn´t believe the soldiers when they told him his father had died fighting for a good cause.

He didn´t believe it when he got reaped, and he mother told that all happened for a reason

Maybe he had a point after all. A knife to his throat finally made him pray at least once in his life.

* * *

D10F

"Carina Zanders!"

 _Well, at least Jam won´t probably get reaped if they come after me_

* * *

D10M

"Jam Valenzuela!" the escort cried out aloud.

 _Fuck_

Everyone in the town starred at him with a stare that was meant for death. They hated him, after the failed breakthroughs in the district, how everyone when armed with mere butcher knives against the mayor and the Capitol, how almost everyone got shot and how a lot of people died because of the wounds.

He didn´t want to admit it, but he felt dead already at that moment.

* * *

D11F

She was one of the white people that had associated with the rebellion in her district. After all, how could they if all the "negros" did were to their harm. But they helped anyways, even after it officially failed, they still tried to continue the uprisings all they could.

Kindness always has a price, people say

* * *

D11M

The war had made him lost any kind of hope for humanity, and now he might lose what is left of himself. That was enough. If he has to play this stupid game, then so be it. He was a child anymore, he was a soldier.

* * *

D12F

She didn´t understand what that thing called "war" was all about. Maybe it was because her mother had taken out of school at a very young to even understand language, maybe it was because she saw a corpse her body went full into nothingness. Or maybe because of both, who knows? What we do know is how she died, and boy, that boy from District One sure went berserker.

* * *

D12M

"Hey, look who is that", said her mother many times when he was a little baby, playfully toying with him. He was just wearing almost no clothes, as his family was in poverty, as most of the district. His father was complaining about their economics, but his mother didn´t care. She had her baby

"Hey look, who is that?" said his classmates when he got reaped. He was wearing a grey shirt, black trousers and brown shoes. His father was drunk somewhere, while his mother was in a black state. No, she wouldn´t lose her baby

"Hey, look who is that!" said the bullies of the school when he got impaled by the District Eleven Male. His father was starting riots for and by the unheard ones like him, while his mother was in shock. No, she hadn´t lost him.

"Hey, look who is that", said the boy´s niece years later. She had gone to the cementery one last time before the reaping, and she saw something she hadn´t seen before. A grave with her last name, belonging to someone who once had a voice, who had been heard but anyways, had been forgotten. She quickly run away before she got more frightened than she should, those panic attacks always reminded her of her grandma and that wasn´t good.

That wasn´t good at all


End file.
